Ven Conmigo
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Rangiku sonrió, por primera vez había recibido un beso de la persona que amaba… puede que no exista materialmente en este mundo, pero su espíritu aun estaba intacto y no se iba a ir hasta que pudieran estar... juntos de nuevo. SPOILER


**Bien este es mi sexto fic (creo xP) y el primero que es de tragedia… (Estoy depre por que Gin se murió u_u) es algo así como un medio songfic… solo que la canción tenía más música de fondo que letra e_e. La canción se llama: Exilio de Le Baron, tiene un ritmo medio triste esta canción y me ayudó a inspirarme xD, bueno los dejo y disfruten el fic.**

**Ven Conmigo**

_Aprendimos a correr… así._

Amigos… sí, era esa palabra que creaba un lazo entre ellos dos. Desde que él la salvo de la muerte hasta el día que él…

Todas sus aventuras, todas las noches en que le brindó su manta para que no tuviera frío en las noches de invierno. Ella odiaba el invierno, pero lo podía soportar gracias a él. Los mínimos detalles que le regalaba eran muestra de la amistad que tenían ellos dos, en ese tiempo creían que nada los… separaría.

_No nos vamos a encontrar… así_

Todo había cambiado tan rápido, la confianza que tenía ella hacia él se había desvanecido, todo fue culpa de él, él fue el que cambió. Todo iba tan bien y él tuvo que irse así por así… si tan solo hubiera entendido que ella estaba feliz con él a su lado tal vez no la hubiera dejado nuevamente sola, pero al final todo se acabó.

Nunca pensaron que se iban a encontrar de esa manera. Su espada en el cuello de su mejor amigo evitando su ida, pero al final fue en vano _"si tan solo me hubieras detenido antes… lo siento Rangiku" _ esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se convirtieran en enemigos mortales.

_Ven conmigo… Ven conmigo_

En las noches soñaba con él, abrazándola, regresando solo por ella y poder tener una vida feliz, juntos… para al final despertar en la cruda realidad. Ese dolor que ella sentía… sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

_Ven conmigo… Ven conmigo_

Él era de las personas que no le gustaba dormir. Todas las noches en su habitación, solo, distraído en sus pensamientos, queriendo volver, pero no podía. Un nudo en la garganta se le formaba cada vez pensaba en ella, fue un idiota al abandonarla, pero todo era por el bien de ella… quería que se volviera fuerte.

_No podemos acabar… así_

Otra vez… cara a cara, dos viejos amigos juntos, pero en vez de poder _conversar _como harían los amigos normales, esta vez era su obligación asesinarse. Él estaba diferente, su tono era escalofriante, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo encontrarse con ella… y eso le hería, aunque el dolor no fue tanto cuando él le clavó su espada… tal vez si era verdad… a él nunca le importó ella.

_Nos podemos escapar… así_

Solo… nuevamente solo, sentado en una esquina de aquella ciudad totalmente destruida, esperando el momento de enfrentarse con aquel monstruo al que siguió… sabía que era muy probable su muerte. La dejó inconsciente… sí, ojalá lo entienda, que eso era por su protección. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberla agarrado de la mano y marcharse con ella lejos para vivir felizmente, pero nada puede ser como uno quiere. Se acercaba la hora de enfrentarlo… tal vez… hoy iba a ser el día de su muerte.

_Ven conmigo… Ven conmigo._

Aquel reiatsu… no podía ser nada más y nada menos de él, pero… estaba algo cambiado, poco a poco estaba despareciendo, como si hubiera… muerto.

_Ven conmigo… Ven conmigo_

-suspiro- ya se había imaginado que las cosas iban a terminar así… sabía muy bien que el precio de poderle hacer algún daño a Aizen iba a ser muy caro, pero aún así, el solo lo hizo por ella… para que no tuviera que sufrir más, al final… falló.

_Solo quiero hablar… Solo quiero hablar_

A punto de morir, él recordaba, todos sus buenos momentos con ella, la vez que decidió convertirse en shinigami para hacerla feliz… todo fue en vano. Al final la hizo llorar, lo que menos quería, sus lágrimas, sus gritos de dolor, era como una puñalada para él. No pudo recuperar lo que le habían quitado a su amiga. Nuevamente… tuvo que pedirle _lo siento._

_Solo ven conmigo… Solo ven conmigo_

Nuevamente la había dejado sola… y esta vez para siempre. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para ir con él, pero no podía abandonar a los demás en estos tiempos… al final todo acabó.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rangiku estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido. El viento movía las cortinas de su ventana… sentía la presencia de alguien que la miraba, agarró su zampakutoh.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" no hubo respuesta. Volvió a mirar a la ventana.

"Rangiku" esa voz… esa voz le resultaba familiar… se volteó y lo vio. Gin estaba detrás de ella con su sonrisa típica, no se lo podía creer. Antes de que dijera algo él la interrumpió "no digas nada" poco a poco se fue acercando más y más hasta que le dio un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios "lo siento…" dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se iba caminando hacia el lado contrario "gracias"

"¡Espera Gin!" con sus palabras le rogaba que se detuviera. Este se dio la vuelta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego viró la vista muy triste, sus ojos intervenían por sus palabras. Caminó hacia ella nuevamente. Se agachó, le besó la frente y luego la abrazó.

"no te preocupes… no te dejaré hasta que volvamos a estar juntos, esta vez te lo prometo" poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó rastro de él.

Rangiku sonrió, por primera vez había recibido un beso de la persona que amaba… puede que no exista materialmente en este mundo, pero su espíritu aun estaba intacto y no se iba a ir hasta que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo… como siempre lo habían querido.

**Bien, ya terminé… sinceramente a mi me pare la historia de Gin y Rangiku como la de Romeo y Julieta xP Dejen reviews y no sean crueles… esta es mi primera historia de tragedia. También le quiero dar gracias a Liz por darme la esperanza de que Gin pueda vivir… ¡OJALA QUE SEA ASÍ! Bueno me despido…. Bye bye**


End file.
